


A Wet and Wild Bath

by Grannys_Journal



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannys_Journal/pseuds/Grannys_Journal
Summary: After waking up Clove decides to take a bath. But she won't be alone for long.
Relationships: Kyro and Clove (SubZero)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	A Wet and Wild Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it. If there's anything that needs to be changed, please let me know! Thank you! Dedicated to the creator of SubZero, Junepurrr and my friends Anakin, Ali, and Fig. Thanks for encouraging me during this journey, I wouldn't have done this without your support. Here's to more to come! CHEERS!

Clove slowly blinked her eyes open against the bright light of the room. Without turning her head she reached out with her arm to feel the bed next to her. It was cold. Kyro must have left a while ago, not surprising as he liked to wake with the sun. But since they finally consummated their marriage a week ago, he had taken to waking her up in creative ways. They would laze in bed, making love and cuddling until maids barged in to start the day.   
She sat up, still groggy and stretched her back and arms. The fabric of her nightgown felt silky and smooth along her skin. The room was spacious, with a large bed covered in red satin sheets and fluffy gold pillows aplenty. Several mahogany wardrobes were lined against one wall, Tall floor to ceiling windows taking up another, just opposite the bed. A low desk sat in front of the center window and a large breakfast table and chairs sat between the door to her left and the bed, near the wardrobes. Rugs adorned the floors. To the right of the bed was an arched doorway leading to the bathing pool. A knock on the door startled her.  
"Come in!"  
Mai, Cloves personal maid, walked in with a tray laden with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of bread and fruit. Cloves stomach rumbled with hunger.  
"Just in time, I'm starving" she smiled at Mai.  
Mai put the tray down on the table and bowed, "Good morning, Your Highness." She went to one of the wardrobes and grabbed a robe, holding it out to help Clove to put on. Once it was fastened, Clove walked over to the table and sat down.   
"Thank you, Mai, I think I will have a bath after breakfast, do you know where my husband is?"  
"Very well Your Highness, I will get the soaps and towels out for you, please eat. His Highness was called for a sudden meeting by the Grand Marshal". She bowed and walked to the other side of the room, through the door leading to the bathing pool.  
Clove turned to her breakfast and started eating. The bread was crusty, just the way she liked it, the fruit was sweet and tart. She sighed with happiness and continued to eat, sipping her tea after a few bites. Minutes later, Mai walked back into the room, bowing "It is ready for you once you have finished your breakfast. I shall be back in a bit"  
Clove nodded as she munched on a chunk of bread. Mai left to attend her other duties, leaving the room silent except for the sounds of chewing and a bird chirping through a window. Once she was finished her breakfast, she made her way leisurely to the bathing pool. It took up almost the entire room, big enough for several families to bathe at once, or at least two full-size dragons. Clove giggled at that thought, not for the first time. She stripped off her clothes, leaving them on the floor and stepped into the pool. The water was warm and smelt like a field of lavender. The pool got deeper the further in she went. Clove stopped when the water got to her breasts.   
She sank, plunging her head into the water for a moment before coming back up. Sighing, she leaned back and began to float on top of the water, closing her eyes and letting the tension in her shoulders release. Clove stayed that way, just relaxing and letting her mind wander for a little while. It wasn't until she felt ripples in the water did she realize she was no longer alone.  
Clove shrieked and her feet found the floor of the pool once again. She had floated back and the water was now to her waist. A chuckle could be heard behind her as she covered her breast and pussy with her arms.  
"Sweetheart, I have touched and tasted every inch of your body… several times, there is no need to be shy" Kyro said as he moved closer to her. So close she could feel his body heat along her back. She knew she was blushing from head to toe. She had no idea why she was still shy about showing him her body. Perhaps in time, she would grow out of it.  
"K...Kyro, you startled me! I didn't hear you."   
Her breath hitched as she felt his hand skim along her tattoo on her back and side. Her body already starting to burn with desire. Kyro slipped both of his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body as he chuckled again. She could feel that his cock was already rock hard. Clove moved her hands to her side and wiggled her ass, teasing him. Kryo hissed and then let out a moan as she giggled and he moved his right hand down her stomach just above her pussy. His left hand went up, cupping her breast and began to play with her nipple, hardening it immediately.  
"You are playing with fire princess'" he whispered softly into her ear and began to kiss the back of her neck and along her shoulders. Clove moaned and leaned back against him. She loved the feel of him at her back, it made her feel loved and protected. She grew even bolder and pushed his right hand down, over her pussy, pressing his fingers to her slit.  
"You love my fingers here, don't you sweetheart," he said as he stroked around her clit, not quite touching it.  
"Kyro… please," she moaned and arched her back, her head pressing against his shoulder blades. Her breasts heaving as he continued to play with her nipple and pussy. His fingers shifted further south, dipping two fingers into her, his thumb finally rubbing her clit. Clove sucked in a breath and let out a long moan.  
"You're so wet already. I love how ready you always are for me. What do you want to come on first, my fingers, my tongue or my cock?" He breathed into her ear and licked her neck.  
"Y… Your to… tongue." She could already feel she was getting close and she knew the things he could do with his mouth. It made her wild every time. He removed his hands and turned her around, a huge grin on his face.  
"Good choice princess," he said as he placed his hands under her ass and lifted her out of the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he walked towards the ledge of the pool. His cock was nestled against her slit, nearly sliding in with each step. She leaned in and kissed him, his tongue meeting hers in a battle of dominance.  
"I'm too heavy"  
"You weigh nothing"  
Kyro sat her down on the ledge, continuing the assault on her mouth as he brought his fingers back to her pussy, stroking her once again. She moaned into his mouth before pulling away, his lips rained kisses down her neck and the swells of her breast. He stopped there to suck each nipple in turn, causing her to moan louder. Cloves hands went to his head, plowing her fingers through his hair as he knelt in the water. He kissed further down to her stomach, getting closer and closer to her pussy. She laid back to give him room. When his mouth met his fingers he withdrew his digits and spread her thighs wider.   
Using the flat of his tongue, he lapped up her sweet nectar. Cloves fingers tightened on his hair as she whimpered. Kyro moaned at her taste, sending vibrations straight to her clit.  
"Oh god… I'm so close!" she murmured   
"Not just yet sweetheart, I'm not done eating you out," he said against her dripping pussy. Her honey was smeared all over her thighs and his face. He licked his lips before spearing his tongue over and over as far into her pussy as he could. Her breath hitched as she tried to keep from coming but it was too much. Her orgasm washed through her entire body, Clove could not stop herself from screaming his name. Just as she was coming down from her high, Kyro moved his mouth to her clit, sucking on the hard nub, spiraling her once again into bliss.  
Kyro smirked, chuckling lightly, "You just couldn't obey my orders, could you? You are never good at listening." He stood up, picking her up once again, this time moving them a little further down the ledge. He stopped at the perfect height to line up his cock.  
"Will you follow this order? Put me inside you," He said.  
Clove smiled and ran her hand down his chest, following his happy trail, grabbing his cock. He growled as she pumped his cock in her hand a few times before wiping his precum with a finger and bringing it to her mouth. She sucked her finger as she watched his eyes glowed gold. Clove knew he was on the edge, she loved it when he got like that. Knowing she could bring out the dragon in him gave her a sense of power.   
"That's it, princess, now you have done it," He growled before gripping her hips and thrusting his cock to the hilt inside her. She moaned loudly, her pussy already pulsing around him.  
"Always so fucking tight, so hot and wet. Fuck!" he shouted as he pounded into her over and over. Their moans and breaths turned into one. He tucked a hand behind her neck, bringing her mouth to his, their kiss mimicking their lovemaking. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. He started to slow his movements, just enough to keep her on the edge of her orgasm, but not quite tipping over. After a few minutes, he picked up speed once again, losing control.  
Kyro picked her completely off the edge, her front plastered to his, one hand under her ass, and the other on her hip. This angle made him feel even bigger, longer inside her. She moaned, using her hands, she pushed up slightly and then let her body fall back down. Clove repeated the movement several times, riding him.  
"Oh god, I'm going to cum! Yes, yes, yes!!!!" she shouted, the words echoing in the large room.  
"Fuck sweetheart, fuck!" He shouted as they both came together. Bliss washed over them, their chests heaving as they fought to catch the breaths that were still mingling together. The sunlight shone through the windows, enveloping them in the glowing light. Their foreheads touching, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Clove was the first to speak.  
"I love you Kyro," She whispered.  
"I love you too Clove," He whispered back.  
After another minute he put her back down into the pool. Cloves legs felt like noodles and she wobbled slightly. She leaned on him until she felt alright to stand on her own. Once she was  
good, Kyro walked back to the ledge to grab the soap and shampoo.  
"Time to clean up, will you let me wash you?" He said softly.  
Clove nodded and grinned before turning around so he could start on her back. He laved some soap from the jar onto her back, massaging her as he went. Starting at her shoulders, working down her back, her ass and to her legs. After that, she turned around so he could wash her front. Clove grabbed the jar and started washing his chest while he washed hers. They spent far to much time with that, enjoying it too much. Finally, they moved on, once again stopping far too long on Kyros cock and Cloves pussy.  
"We need to get these extra clean," she told him. He grinned and nodded. She pumped his cock, slippery with soap and he placed two fingers inside her, finger fucking her, bliss came quickly for them both. Ropes of Kyros cum shot up and out, covering her breasts. They laughed and washed each other off a second time. After dipping down into the water to remove the suds, they shampooed their hair, rinsing once again before getting out of the pool. Kyro held out a towel and wrapped her into it and rubbing her down, drying Cloves' body before using one for himself.   
They made their way back into the bedroom. The bed was made and the tray was no longer on the table. Clove blushed knowing Mai must have heard them in the bathing pool. Clothes were lying neatly on the bed, waiting for them. Clove and Kyro dressed, watching each other like hungry dragons. They knew they had people and duties waiting for them so they could not go another round. Once they were completely dressed, Kyro grabbed her hand and led them out of the room.


End file.
